When a vehicle is immobilized in standby mode, a system monitors the activity of the wheel speed sensors in order to check that the vehicle is correctly immobilized before the latter is switched off. When the vehicle is equipped with a course control system, for example of E.S.C. (vehicle stability control) type and when movements are detected via the wheel speed sensors, said course control system informs the immobilizing device accordingly: inducing either an immobilizing of the vehicle by means of an increase in the tightening forces of the immobilizing device (parking brake) or dedicated alerts/defects. This essential monitoring reaches its limits in transport, where the vehicle may seem to be displaced relative to the transport carrier without in any way actually being displaced. This is because, during transport, spurious activities of the wheel speed sensors may be wrongly generated and thus the immobilizing device may be required to increase the tightening forces of the immobilizing device, thus possibly resulting in defects requiring a diagnostic-based technical intervention.
The object of the invention is therefore to avoid unnecessary immobilizing actions of the immobilizing device and/or untimely vehicle alerts or defects following transportation.